Bedside Confessions AlicexVincent
by LukaMeguirine
Summary: Alice and the gang go on vacation and Vincent decides to join. Lost expressions between the two build up, Can they contain their feelings?


Vincent Nightray was a mysterious man. No one could tell what he was going to do next, whether it be betraying Pandora's officials and slaughtering them with scissors, or finding a girl to flirt with for the hell of it. His creepy smile was on his face where-ever he went... Except... when Alice passed by...

Alice was a extraordinary girl; She was a Chain that took form of a human, and didn't need to eat humans to have power. Most people feared her as she walked through the halls because, like Vincent, they didn't know what she'd do next. Whether it was demanding meat from everyone or attacking something for one of her memories. But for some reason, her loud-mouthed attitude went silent when she passed Vincent.

Alice and Vincent were feared; For the same reasons too. And because of this, Pandora Officers hid when they walked by each other, fearing for their lives. Both of them said not a word as they passed, but the moment they were at least ten feet apart, they called for Gil in unison. Was it Destiny? Neither knew, but they turned to face one another, blushing in the slightest from embarrassment. "S-sorry... are you looking for Seaweed-head too?" Alice asked, trying not to look directly at the boy._why did he have to be so damn cute? _Vincent nodded. "Yeah... Sorry if I startled you..." _She is so adorable..._

The two were silent for the longest moment before both said, once more, in harmony. "Wanna look together?" This made both of them blush a little more and the two of them started walking down the hall together. Vincent's smile returned as the short girl followed and Alice's curious self soon forgot what had happened previously.

Gilbert was packing a few suitcases, trying to get Oz to behave and stop shoving random objects in. Oz giggled playfully and slid a rubber snake into one of the suitcases. Gil, who was neither easily amused nor easily gullible, tossed the snake out of the suitcase and closed it. "Enough." he stated, sighing and looking away. Oz was in a rather bratty mood and pouted. "I'm the master, you shouldn't speak to me that w-" he was stopped by Alice and Vincent coming into the room together. Alice sat next to Oz in silence, letting Vincent talk to Gil first. Vincent smiled. "Going on vacation?" Gilbert nodded and sighed. "Break said we'd deserved it after all we had done..."

Gilbert and Vincent got into talking and eventually started a slight argument over whether or not Vincent could go with them. Oz caught Alice staring. "What's wrong, Alice? are they getting on your nerves?" Alice only shook her head, lost in her thoughts, drowned by her emotions, and masked by a blank expression. _Vincent is... What was that word Sharon-nee-chan used? oh, Handsome... indeed, Vincent is very handsome... _Of course that wasn't exactly the word she was looking for at all. But that word wasn't one Sharon found "Appropriate" to put in Alice's vocabulary just yet...

Gilbert sighed, giving up. "Fine. But no tricks, 'kay Vinnie?" Vincent nodded and smiled, giving a glance to Alice. "I'll see you there..." He walked out of the room, sly, mysterious smile still on his face.

When they reached the vacation house, Alice went exploring. She wandered around in the rose maze in the backyard, finding the pool and an ocean-side view. She wandered around inside and discovered something that bothered her greatly. There were only 3 bedrooms. Meaning each person would have to share with someone else. Running through things in her head, she knew that Sharon and Break would share a room to themselves, Gilbert and Oz would also share a room, but that would mean that she was left alone with... Vincent...

She didn't mind that at all, she actually kinda wanted to spend the night in the same room as him. But something scared her. She didn't want to know what would happen between them. _What if we started fighting over something? He'd hate me forever then! Or what if he's a part of my memories? __And he knows something I don't? _She started to blush, thinking of something. _Or what if he likes me in the same way I'm feeling about him?_

This thought absolutely scared the hell out of her, knowing that another being could actually love her was scary. She didn't want to be hurt like all those girls Sharon read to her about.

~Meanwhile~

Vincent roamed the halls, taking note of every room and making a mental map in his head. when he finished, he headed back to where Gil was. the one thing that stuck out to him was that there were only three beds. _Someone was going to have to share... _He thought, walking slower. _Maybe they'll let me room with Alice... Then maybe... _His mind roamed to all the things that could possibly happen and he mentally slapped himself. _Alice wouldn't want to ever be in a room with me... I've already hurt her once... But what if- _His thoughts were stopped by Break and Sharon. "Sorry we're late~" Break said, smirking. "We were in a bit of... traffic~"

Vincent tried to go unnoticed, but Nothing escaped the eye of the Hatter, whose warm, stupid smile turned into a harsh glare. Vincent smiled even more, trying to look innocent. _This can't be happening... _After a while, Gilbert started dividing people up into rooms. Break sighed. "I'd like for Oz to watch over Sharon tonight, if you don't mind..." Gilbert sighed. "Fine, then I'll share a room with- actually... you sharing a room with Alice won't work well... in fact... neither of us will work... Vincent..." He turned to face his brother. "Do you mind?"

Vincent's heart raced in his chest. Fate's tables had turned in his favor and he smiled. "Of course. I don't mind..." _I can't believe this is happening... _Gilbert nodded. "Then that settles it. Break and I will share a room. Sharon and Oz will share a room, and You and Alice will take the last room." With that, he walked off to tell Alice.

~Meanwhile~

Alice sat in the garden, eating meat all alone. It was her holiday after all, she could spend it however she pleased. But to her, being alone wasn't very pleasing at all...

Gilbert nearly walked past her. "There you are, stupid Rabbit." He murmured, tired from looking everywhere for her. "I have something to say..." She looked up at him, innocently, and frowned. "Did we run out of meat?" A blank expression wiped across Gil's face. "I don't think so." he said, a bit confused. Alice finished her meat as he shook his head. "That's not what I was going to say... I was going to tell you that since Sharon and Break came, everyone has to share rooms. And by default, you got put with Vincent..." Alice froze, and silence filled the courtyard. Their silence lasted for a long time and was only broken by the sound of the meat bone sliding out of Alice's hand and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Alice blinked. _The tables of fate have turned in my favor today... I can't believe it..._

~Later that night~

Vincent came out of the bathroom, having finished getting ready for bed, to find Alice already under the covers, nearly off the edge of the bed. He blushed lightly and crawled into bed next to her, careful not to make too sudden of a move and cause her perfectly positioned body to move out of it's comfortable position. He smiled. "Alice?" His smile faded when she didn't respond right away. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her slumber...

Alice replied a moment later, not asleep, but not really alert either. "Yes?" If he knew the feelings she was hiding, it'd be clear that she was trying to keep her heart-rate down. Vincent sighed and looked down, trying to hide his internal pain. "I'm sorry..." He said, almost instinctively. She sat up. "For what?" He looked away and that bugged her. She wanted to stare into his beautiful mismatched eyes even for just a moment. He sighed. "I'm sorry." he said again, looking for the right words to say. She sighed. "I cant accept an apology if I don't know why you're saying sorry." He looked at her, now staring into her lavender eyes. "Alice... I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to harm you..." He then sat up, confident in his apology. "I'm sorry for stabbing your beloved cat's eyes out... I'm sorry for killing you... I'm sorry for all of that... It's just..." He looked at her. "You're irritable, emotional, arrogant, selfish, and rude! And I love you goddammit!"

She blushed, her mind going a million miles an hour and she couldn't think strait. He had jumbled a whole bunch of words and thrown it at her like she could just take them all at once, now she had to carefully pick out the words she knew and decipher what exactly he was trying to say. _He was the one who killed me... He killed Cheshire too... but he loves me... he said he did... and Goddammit, I love him too... but I don't know for certain if he's saying the truth... _Words ran along in her head in ways she couldn't comprehend. She looked at him for the longest of moment then opened up her mouth to say something, but closed it when she could not.

Finally, she responded. "You're annoying, clingy, cryptic, cute, catastrophic, and- screw everything! I love you too, Dammit!" She didn't know what to do anymore, whether to punch him, or kiss him, so she did both. She kissed him quickly and beat on his chest for a moment, crying from confusion. Eventually, her arms were wrapped around him and she was resting her head on his chest. "I love you..." she said again, softly saying the words like they were a delicate silver lined porcelain tea set.

After a while of comforting her, Vincent looked down, arms wrapped around her, and kissed her, their lips softly colliding in a warm embrace. He smiled slightly, embarrassed now to no end, hair covering most of his face. "I love you too..." He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Alice looked up, new tears in her eyes, not tears of melancholy or anguish or confusion, but tears of joy. Alice stared into his eyes for the longest of time. "What are we going to do about this?" He blushed and smiled, looking back into her eyes. "Guess.." and with that last word, he kissed her, a deep passionate kiss that seemed to freeze the two in time for one everlasting eternal kiss...


End file.
